Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi
by lunatica22
Summary: Cuando Draco era inocente y los sangre sucia no existían...


**Hola a todos, sé que este one-shot se encontraba dentro de Puro Dramione pero he decido eliminar el fic y publicar los one-shot por separado.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi<em>**

Un niño rubio dormía tranquilo entre sabanas de seda verde y cubierto de los rayos del sol por espesas cortinas negras bordadas con hilos plateados, las figuras de Dragones que adornaban las cortinas parecían velar en silencio el sueño del pequeño que apenas se distinguía en medio de aquella inmensa cama.

El niño abrió los ojos con pereza y los froto con fastidio mientras bostezaba, la expresión de su rostro cambio completamente cuando recordó que aquel era el día que tanto esperaba desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, la emoción se vio reflejada en su rostro y una sonrisa tímida se formo en su rostro pero rápidamente fue opacada por una mueca de autosuficiencia.

Llevo su mano hacía las cortinas y levantándola un poco observo los primeros rayos de sol filtrándose a través de los grandes ventanales de su habitación, iluminando el escritorio de caoba y los muebles que su madre había escogido para él, observo a lo lejos como la espada de la familia brillaba y como algunos de aquellos objetos a los que su padres profesaba tanta devoción también ofrecían un brillo apagado, recordaba claramente las largas horas en las que su padre le obligaba a escuchar la interminable historia de sus antepasados y de por qué aquellos objetos eran tan importantes.

El siempre escuchaba las historias de su padre con atención más por miedo que por real interés ya que luego de terminar sus explicaciones generalmente solía atosigarlo con preguntas para probarlo y él deseaba agradar a su padre.

Un leve plop atrajo su atención y un elfo doméstico se materializo en el aire con una expresión de miedo en el rostro, le dio los buenos días y le anuncio que el baño estaba listo para luego desaparecer de la misma forma en que había llegado.

Se levanto de la cama y con cierto entusiasmo se dispuso a darse en largo baño, al regresar a su habitación encontró sobre la cama la ropa que debía usar y sin pensarlo dos veces se vistió con rapidez, al colocarse la elegante túnica negra noto algo entraño en uno de los bolsillo y al meter la mano en el descubrió una rana de chocolate, seguramente un regalo de su madre, abrió la envoltura y al tomar el cromo vio la radiante sonrisa de un anciano de barba y cabellera plateada usando unas extrañas gafas.

Camino por el pasillo mientras los retratos de sus antepasados le lanzaban miradas suspicaces a las cuales no dio importancia, hoy nada ni nadie conseguiría amargar su día, no es que alguien lo intentara, nadie se atrevía a contradecirlo, ninguno de sus supuestos "amigos" se atrevería siquiera a pensar en hacer algo así, todos le tenían demasiado miedo además de estar fascinados por su linaje y su riqueza.

Bajo los escalones uno a uno sin prisa pensando en lo mucho que deseaba tener una escoba y entro al comedor con elegancia y es que todo en el dejaba esa impresión a su paso, su cabello rubio casi platinado, sus ojos grises pero fríos, su porte elegante, su contextura delgada pero firme y majestuosa, en fin tenía un aire aristocrático inconfundible, era de esa clase de personas que nacen con la aquella extraña cualidad o defecto, júzguenlo ustedes.

Sobre la larga mesa descansaban diferentes alimentos que harían que cualquiera brincara de la emoción pero no él, él estaba acostumbrado a la abundancia y al lujo y difícilmente algo podría sorprenderlo- _Buenos días madre, buenos días madre_- saludo cortésmente al tiempo que tomaba un canapé e inmediatamente un elfo bajito, arrugado y encorvado cubierto con un trozo de tela, le sirvió chocolate en una taza bellamente ornamentada.

- _Bueno hijo_- saludo el hombre sin levantar la vista del periódico que leía.

- _Buenos días Draco_- saludo su madre dedicándole una fría sonrisa.

El niño tomo el periódico que descansaba sobre una bandeja de plata, lo desdoblo y se puso a leer las noticias, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

- El precio del hígado de Dragón ha vuelto a subir, creo que eso podría causar un desajuste en el mercado aunque no creo que nos afecte- dijo el niño sin dejar de repasar las noticias.

- ¿Si tienes razón y qué opinas de invertir en ese tipo de negocios?- lo interrogo Lucius, le hablaba como si fuera un adulto y esperaba que él le respondiera como tal, no en vano llevaba estudiando los negocios de la familia desde que muy corta edad, después de una extensa charla sobre las mejores opciones para invertir y las novedades del mercado internacional, padre e hijo fueron interrumpidos por la vos chillona de un elfo anunciando la llegada del abogado de la familia y dando fin al ritual del desayuno.

- ¿Estás listo?- replico su madre cuando regreso de su habitación para unirse a ella en el salón, una de las habitaciones más grade de la casa y cuya elegancia y esplendor saltaba a la vista desde cada uno de los muebles, cuadros y otros objetos de procedencia más obscura.

En su interior Draco sonreía ante la pregunta de su madre, _que si estaba listo_, llevaba esperando este día con muchas ansias, por fin podría comprar todos aquellos instrumentos que lo llevarían a estudiar en Hogwarts, aquel era el principio del o que él esperaba fuera una gran aventura donde podría demostrar todo de lo que era capaz y pondría en alto el nombre de su familia.

Llegaron al Callejón Diagon y lo primero que visitaron fue la tienda de golosinas, si había algo que realmente disfrutaba de aquel lugar era los dulces, las plumas encantadas, las grageas de todos los sabores, los sapos de chocolate… y le agradaba que su madre le permitiera comer todos los dulces que quisiera, siempre y cuando estuvieran ellos solos, si su padre los acompañaba tenía que resignarse y dejar que lo llevara con él cuando visitaba el callejón Knockturn, un lugar muy intimidante para un niño pero su padre no parecía compartir su opinión e insistía en que conociera aquel lugar, _los Malfoys no temen a nada_.

Esa mañana después de llenarse de dulces fueron a Flourish y Blotts, donde compraron todos los libros que necesitaba y consiguió que su madre le comprara uno que titulaba "Como divertirse con los muggles: Maldiciones para toda ocasión", luego fueron por el caldero, los ingredientes para pociones donde compro un surtido de los mejores ingredientes , compro unas plumas y tinta que cambiaba de color, pasaron por El Emporio de las lechuzas y dedico unos minutos a contemplar una lechuza blanca moteada pero sabía que no la necesitaba su padre le había comprado un águila, _las lechuzas son demasiado comunes y un Malfoy siempre tiene que resaltar, _le había dicho.

Finalmente fueron a "Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones" donde su madre lo dejo solo mientras ella se probaba los nuevos vestidos y túnicas que su modista personal había creado para ella. Él no creía necesario comprar más túnicas negras, tenía cientos en casa, aunque ninguna era simple como decía en la lista que recibió de Hogwarts, _estas creciendo y no podemos permitirnos que las túnicas te queden pequeñas_ dijo su madre cuando él se atrevió a dar su opinión.

Estaba de pie sobre un escabel, mientras una de las ayudantes de Madame Malkin le ponía alfileres en la larga túnica negra, cuando un niño de su misma edad, de pelo azabache y vestido con ropa extraña entro a la tienda y Madame Malkin lo puso en un escabel al lado suyo, le deslizó por la cabeza una larga túnica y comenzó a medirlo.

-Hola -dijo el rubio-. ¿También Hogwarts?

-Sí -respondió el muchacho

-Mi padre está en la tienda de al lado, comprando mis libros, y mi madre ha ido calle arriba para mirar las varitas -mintió Draco no quería que supieran que su padre prefirió una reunión de negocios y su madre estaba más preocupada por sus vestidos, su vos sonó algo extraña por la mentira -. Luego voy a arrastrarlos a mirar escobas de carrera. No sé por qué los de primer año no pueden tener una propia. Creo que voy a fastidiar a mi padre hasta que me compre una y la meteré de contrabando de alguna manera-continuo el niño pero no obtuvo respuesta y se sintió algo extraño.

-¿Tú tienes escoba propia? -continuó para ver si el moreno le respondía.

-No -dijo el otro niño

-¿Juegas al menos al quidditch?- pregunto intentando despertar su interés.

-No -dijo de nuevo el otro niño en tono seco.

-Yo sí. Papá dice que sería un crimen que no me eligieran para jugar por mi casa, y la verdad es que estoy de acuerdo. ¿Ya sabes en qué casa vas a estar?- pregunto entusiasmado

-No -volvió a contestar el otro niño como si no quisiera que él le hablase pero Draco estaba resuelto a tener un nuevo amigo.

-Bueno, nadie lo sabrá realmente hasta que lleguemos allí, pero yo sé que seré de Slytherin, porque toda mi familia fue de allí. ¿Te imaginas estar en Hufflepuff? Yo creo que me iría, ¿no te parece?- Dijo tratando de bromear.

-Mmm -contestó el otro niño sin darle importancia.

-¡Oye, mira a ese hombre!-exclamo Draco

-Ése es Hagrid, trabaja en Hogwarts- respondió el otro niño y Draco pensó que era bueno que por fin les contestara con algo más que monosílabas.

-Oh -dijo Draco-, he oído hablar de él. Es una especie de sirviente, ¿no?- pregunto interesado.

-Es el guardabosques- respondió molesto el otro niño

-Sí, claro. He oído decir que es una especie de salvaje, que vive en una cabaña en los terrenos del colegio y que de vez en cuando se emborracha. Trata de hacer magia y termina prendiendo fuego a su cama- replico el rubio con algo de entusiasmo.

-Yo creo que es estupendo -dijo el otro niño con frialdad.

-¿Eso crees?¿Por qué está aquí contigo? ¿Dónde están tus padres? – pregunto aún más interesado en el otro niño.

-Están muertos -respondió otra vez molesto el moreno.

-Oh, lo siento -replico el rubio sintiendo una punzada en el estomago, se puso nervioso y sin saber que decir comenzó a repetir las creencias de su padre -. Pero eran de nuestra clase, ¿no?

-Eran un mago y una bruja, si es eso a lo que te refieres- contesto cortante el otro niño.

-Realmente creo que no deberían dejar entrar a los otros ¿no te parece? No son como nosotros, no los educaron para conocer nuestras costumbres. Algunos nunca habían oído hablar de Hogwarts hasta que recibieron la carta, ya te imaginarás. Yo creo que debería quedar todo en las familias de antiguos magos. Y a propósito, ¿cuál es tu apellido?- pregunto intentando borrar todo lo que había dicho en un ataque de pánico.

Pero antes de que pudiera contestar, Madame Malkin dijo:

-Ya está listo lo tuyo, guapo y el otro niño salió del lugar sin despedirse y él se quedo sintiéndose un tonto. ¿Por qué cuando le atacaban los nervios siempre terminaba repitiendo las creencias de su padre?, tal vez fuera porque todas las personas que conocía apoyaban esas creencias y le aplaudían cuando él las repetía.

Minutos después entro a la tienda una niña, tenía mucho pelo color castaño y los dientes de delante bastante largos, una de las modistas la acomodo en el escabel que había ocupado el niño de cabello azabache y comenzó a medirle una túnica negra, la niña parecía algo nerviosa y cuando Draco la miro esbozo un sonrisa tímida.

Él la miro sorprendido y decidió que esta vez conseguiría una nueva amiga.

- Hola- se atrevió a decir Draco

- Hola- le contesto la niña

- Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy, ¿tú cómo te llamas?

- Hermione Jane Granger- contesto tímida

Esa niña era algo extraña comenzando desde su ropa hasta su cabello, no recordaba haberla visto nunca antes y vaya que él conocía muy bien a todas las familias de brujos sangre limpia del país pero siempre había la posibilidad de fuera extranjera.

-¿Vas a estudiar en Hogwarts?- pregunto la niña

-Si- contesto el rubio- mi padre dice que es indispensable que complete mi educación aunque de todas ya he leído los libros que nos pidieron este año y también estudio finanzas con mi padre y ya he aprendido a volar en escoba.

- Vaya debes de saber muchas cosas- exclamo la niña ruborizada.

- Aún hay muchas cosas que debo aprender- respondió el niño avergonzado.- ¿Tu también estudiaras en Hogwarts, verdad?

- Si – contesto la niña

- Entonces nos encontraremos allí y tal vez podamos ser amigos – replico Draco entusiasmado

- Sería fantástico tener un amigo como tú- exclamo la niña pero entonces la madre de Draco lo tomo de la mano y lo saco de la tienda.

Draco Malfoy camino junto a su madre, feliz por haber hecho una nueva amiga y al entrar a Ollivander por su varita él iba sonriendo sin saber que su nueva amiga también sonreía.

Hermione Granger estaba sentada sobre la cama en su habitación y sonreía feliz, tenía un nuevo amigo, un amigo como ella, que podía hacer las mismas cosas que ella, entonces sintió mucho interés por el nuevo mundo que se habría frente a ella y tomo los libros que había comprado ese día dispuesta a repasarlos y aprenderlos de memoria si era necesario, su nuevo amigo era un brujo muy inteligente y ella no podía quedarse atrás, mientras leía Historia de la magia su interés por el mundo mágico iba creciendo cada vez más y todo gracias a cierto rubio de ojos grises que despertó en ella la confianza para enfrentar su destino.

* * *

><p><strong>¡<strong>

**¡**

**¡**

**¡**

**V**

**comentarios**


End file.
